Tales of the Twilight: Earthbound
by Undying AS - Fire
Summary: Two forces clash, energy collides, something goes wrong, sending the Tales of Vesperia crew, scattered, across Hyrule. Lets find out. Rated Teen for Violence/Suggestive Themes/Language. Link/Midna, Yuri/Estelle, Yuri/Rita.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Disclaimer: I own NEITHER series so, nyah!**

**Also, this story will not have A/N or E/N at this time. Maybe later down the line, if asked.

* * *

**

**Yuri Lowell POV:**

"Yuri! Look out!"

"Huh?"

_Whoosh!_

"Whoa Duke! That was kinda cutting it a bit close, don't you think?"

Duke nearly hit me with Dein Nomos. If it wasn't for Estelle, I would have been a goner right then.

I jump back to give myself some breathing room. Judith, Caroll and Estelle did the same. Only Repede continued fighting Duke. Repede ducked Duke's swing with his blade, and blocked the next one. Duke proved the stronger, as he forced his way past Repede's guard, and was able to land a kick square on his head, sending him to the ground.

"Repede!" I shout, then I turn to Rita, who was charging her Tidal Wave spell.

"Rita, mind picking up the pace a bit? I'm not sure if Repede can keep this up. We're growing tired."

"Ughhh, will you shut up? You're throwing off my concentration." Rita snapped back.

"Annnnd...why did I even bother?" I asked myself, then I picked up my blade, and rushed towards Duke.

Duke was an extremely skilled fighter, I could see that much. I launched a horizontal swing, and he ducked it. Then a vertical swing, and he sidestepped it. I attempted to use Final Gale, but he countered with his Crescent Dragon. The two Burst Artes canceled each other out.

"Move!" I heard someone shout. I ducked down, instinctively, and I felt someone use me as a stepping stone, and jumped off my back. I looked up and noticed that it was Judith.

"Come forth, o' Lightning. Receive your punishment!" Just then, Judith's spear was encased in lightning, making it appear longer than what it normally is.

Duke seemingly does nothing to prevent Judith.

"Radiant...Moonlight!" She swings the spear vertically, and just when she hits Duke and lightning crashes down on him...

"Tidal Wave!"

We all, Repede included, jump out the way, and Duke is completely surrounded in the Typhoon, and the Typhoon itself, is encased in lightning due to Judith striking him beforehand. The winds picked up, and that increased the speed at which the Lightning Typhoon was turning. Before long, the winds were so great, that I had to grab Repede to stop him from falling off the coded formula were were fighting on.

The winds died down, and the mist from the two collided techniques was beginning to evaporate. When the mist cleared Duke was...

...Still standing?

"What? How is thi...how is this even possible?" Judith asked anyone would listen, out of breath.

"No way. What are we gonna do Yuri?" Caroll asked me.

"Caroll...I really don't know this time." I honestly replied...for once.

"Yuri...you mean..."Estelle was trying to ask me something, but something else urgent caught my attention.

"Duke!" I looked at him, as did everyone else. He ascended higher than what he was, and grasped the hilt of Dein Nomos with both hands, and held the blade in front of his face.

"Toll the beginning of time!" Duke began enchanting.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" I shouted, as I activated my magic guard technique.

"No." Estelle replied, and walked in front of me.

"Estelle!" Rita exclaimed. She could not run up to her, because casting Tidal Wave outside of her limit break, took a tool on her physically.

"Rita..." Estelle began. "...I do not think I will be able to keep my word."

"What are you saying?"

"I...I have to do this. To save you all...but..."

Rita only watched Estelle as she begin to glow.

"Doing so...will most likely cost me my life."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Rita shouted, concern and horror covering her face.

"Ow, not so loud Rita!" Caroll yelled.

"Fireball!" She hit Caroll with a fireball. "Estelle you can't! Please, don't do this."

"If I don't, we will ALL probably die. I...cannot take that risk." Estelle looked back towards Rita. "Thank you...for everything...for being my fr...my sister."

Tears scarred Rita's face in no time.

"Estelle...are you sure about this?", I asked her. She looked at me and reached out to me, despite being unable to touch me.

"Yuri...there is so much that I wanted to tell you...but im afraid I won't be able to..."

This made me genuinely smile. She returned her hand to her side.

"Yes...I am sure..." She closed her eyes. "We must live with the choices we make, and have the resolve the consequences of our actions, whatever they are." She opened her eyes again.

"...You learned more than enough Estelle." I complimented her wisdom.

She smiled, and turned to face Duke.

Estelle used the final Hour-glass, making Duke freeze. She then, without looking up, reached for the sky with the palm of her right hand.

"Children of the Full Moon...Vesperia, the brightest star...Gods and Goddesses of Terica Lumires, please aid me in protecting the lives of my loved ones..." A Sphere of energy generates itself slightly above the palm of Estelle's risen hand. "Rita, the brightest mind and the best friend I ever had." The sphere above her hand gets bigger. "Caroll, the bravest young man I ever known." By this point, she raises her other hand. With each portion of the chant, the ball gets bigger, and in time, she began actually levitating, rising up to the same level that Duke was on.

"No...Estelle..." Rita whimpered, holding back tears on her hands and knees. Judith, still drained walks over to her, and sets her head on her shoulder and holds Rita.

"Rita. Let it out. I want to cry too. But I want to help you get through this."

Rita buried her face in Judith's shoulder, and cried, returning the gesture to Judith.

Raven stood in a Salute like posture, and with his free hand, was on Caroll's head, who was already crying.

I continued to stare at Estelle.

"Raven, one who I hold so much respect for. Judith, the fearless Femme Fatale. Repede, the fearless warrior, and man's true best friend. Yuri..." She stopped on my name, and turned her head to look at me one more time.

"Yuri..."

I could not answer her, because I was still in quite a shock.

"...the one...the one that I..."

For the first time, since I fought Lambert in my Imperial Knight days, my heart was racing.

"...The one that I...love."

_She what? Wait...when...never mind...I knew it..._

I dropped my blade, still staring at Estelle.

By this time, the energy above Estelle's head amassed to be the exact same size as Duke's technique was.

She winked at me, shedding a tear the same time, and turned to face Duke one last time.

The Hour-glass's effect just wore off, and although Duke was unaware of how Estelle amassed so much power, he did not stop with his own technique.

"This ends now!" Duke Exclaimed.

"Agreed!" Estelle shot back.

"Big Bang!"/ "Wrath of Phoenix!"

Estelle and Duke's energies collided head-on, with each other, in a luminous display of dark and light energy.

Estelle was not backing down from Duke. Duke was not backing down from Estelle. Their gathered powers were evenly matched.

"You...are quite strong for a human. I am surprised YOU are not an Entelexeia." Duke complimented Estelle on her power.

"This is what I am willing do go through. I will sacrifice my own life, in order to save my friends. In order to stop you, and save the people. In order to defeat the Adephagos."

"Noble. Brave. And protective. Maybe I did judge you wrong, Child of the Full Moon. But it does not matter."

"Forgive me you guys." Estelle was talking to us, but she could not turn around this time.

"You...you..." Was all Rita could say, still crying in Judith's embrace.

Repede whined. Caroll stopped crying, and looked up at Raven, who dropped his Salute, and stared at Estelle.

"Estelle..." I began, "You...you are much stronger than I ever will be."

She shook her head. "No...Yuri, if not for you, I would never have even gotten to meet all of you. I would not have left the castle. I would not have gained answers to the questions I had about life itself. Most importantly...I would not have ever realized how much of a sister Rita is to me and...how much you mean to me...You, are the pioneer of all of our strengths. I trust in you, and I believe in you."

"You...you..." I could not help but to shed a tear this time.

"You...DAMNIT!" I fell to my knees, and punched the ground of the formula.

"Yuri!" I heard the gang behind me shout.

"Yuri. Stand strong." Estelle said with determination in her voice. "They will need you...more then ever very soon."

The combined energy field then amassed so large, it engulfed both Duke, and Estelle, and it was still growing.

"Yuri...what do we do?" Caroll asked me, still with depression in his voice.

"Caroll..." Then, what Estelle ordered me to do flashed in my head.

_Stand strong, Yuri. They will need you more than ever soon._

I made my way back to my feet, and began walking towards the amassed energy field. Repede was right beside me.

"Yuri, please don't...YURI!" I heard Rita call out behind me.

"Rita...I'm sorry, but I am not about to just sit here, and let people suffer in plain sight. I am going in."

"But if you do..."Judith cut in, but I cut her off.

"...I know the risks. That's why I am going to help her, in any way I can. She deserves a place in the new world, just like the rest of us. And I am going to make sure it happens."

"Then..." I heard Rita work herself up, and walk towards me. She places both her hands around my right hand. "...let me come with you."

"But..."

"No."

"But Rita, if..."

"No."

"Don't you realize that you..."

"I don't care. I want to help her. That's all there is to it."

"I do to." Caroll said, and he hooked Rita's arm with his left hand. For once, Rita let him.

"Then of course I have to come along." Judith said. She got up from the ground, and took my left hand.

"This is too much for an old man. But what the hell, its not like dying is something I need to be afraid of anyways." Raven said, and stood in front of Judith.

I dropped my head.

"_Never forget your resolve. Without this, no one will help you. Caroll. Protect your friends, and they will be there for you."_

_That damned Don. He was right again._

I picked up my head, and began smiling. "Alright. Lets go."

"Right!" Everyone said, and Repede just barked.

But we all stepped in the energy field.

As soon as I stepped in however, my body felt horribly drained of energy. I guess the same thing happened to the others too. Everyone, besides Rita and myself, collapsed on the ground.

"This...this energy is too much..." I said, running out of breath.

"You...we have to...keep going." Rita replied, still holding onto my hand with both of hers.

As we walked further in, the pressure began building. Before long, Rita fell down to her knees, but she did not let my hand go.

"Ri...Rita!" I stopped, and grabbed Rita's shoulder with my free hand.

"Wha...what are you do..ing? Keep...keep going...please." Rita was more drained than I was.

I knelled down In front of Rita, and turned my back to her. I gained control of both of her hands with my own, and placed them around my neck. When I sat up, she forced her legs around my torso and tightened her grip on both of her hands.

I kept pushing further, with Rita on my back. After a few seconds, I heard someone calling out to us.

"Yuri...Rita.."

"Estelle?" We both said in unison.

"Grab hold to each other...do not let go...hurry..."

My right hand grabbed onto Rita's right leg, and my left hand grabbed the both of her hands. She, using her remaining strength, tightened her grip on me.

Just then, what sounded like two different people screaming was echoing throughout the energy field. And as soon as that happened, I was hit with a shock wave so brutal, it forced me to the ground, landing sideways.

"Ri...Rita, are you...okay?"

There was no response. But her grip did not loosen.

"Damn it...this is...not good..." I felt my consciousness fading. A few seconds later, my body went numb.

My vision became blurred. The last thing I remember seeing, was someone in a white dress, approaching me. The entity said something, but I was unable to make it out. It reached out to me, but my vision grew dark.

I passed out.

_Several hours later..._

**Rita Mordio's POV:**

"Uh...uhh my head." I mumbled, as I was coming to. When my vision was restored, I noticed that I was in a vast open field. When I regained my focus, I noticed that I was holding on to Yuri, who was not moving.

"Yuri. Yuri!" I tried to wake him, shaking him in the process. He would not wake. If anything, I noticed his breathing became irregular.

"Dammit!" I worked my legs and arms off of Yuri, and I stood up, stumbling at first.

I looked around the area. In the distances, I saw what appeared to be a city. In its center, I could tell it was a castle. I looked to the north, and noticed there were some mountains.

I could not make out where we were at this time. I needed more information. But first thing is first. Yuri is in trouble. I turned back towards him. He was still unconscious.

"Yuri...thank you." I said, under my breath. He tried so hard, but ultimately, he could not make it to Estelle. I reached into my pack, and pulled out a towel, and a Apple Gel. I knelled beside Yuri's head, and placed it into my lap.

"You idiot." I softly scolded him, and used my Champagne Formula to wet the towel. I drained it, folded it, and placed it on his forehead. I then attempted to force-feed him the Apple Gel. After I managed to feed him the first bite, he coughed, but his breathing returned to normal.

But then I heard some shuffling in the bushes near me. I set Yuri's head down gently, and turned towards the bush. I made my way directly in front of it, and held my ground. I was determined to protect Yuri.

"O' flickering Blaze burn!" I held the spell, so I could see wait until it jumped out. I heard some more shuffling in the bush and then...

_Whoosh!_

"Fire...wait a minute." It was...a bunny. I sighed a huge sigh a relief, and canceled my formula. Something still did not feel right though. Just then...

_Crash!_

"That came from..." I turned around..."What...are they?" I asked myself out loud, as I saw 3 'large' sized blackened creatures. Two was slowly advancing towards me, and the third was standing directly over Yuri.

"This is not good." I told myself, and began advancing towards them. The first one, made an attempt to knock me out with a horizontal swing of its claw, but I ducked it.

"Walis!" I chanted, and I pulled out my belt, and it shot up, in an uppercut formation. It hit the creature square in the jaw, and it fell over backwards to the ground.

The one that was above Yuri was raising its fist up. It was about to strike him, and I had to act fast.

"Come forth, O avaricious netherworld, and crush the evil before me..." A circle appeared below the creature, and this distracted it. "...Negative Gate!" Just then, 8 streams of dark energy shot above the creature from the edges of the circle. They made a u-turn, and each stream crashed down on the creature's head, violently sending it careening to the canvas beside Yuri.

"Yuri!" I raced towards Yuri's side, and came to a sliding stop beside him. I dragged him several feet away from the creatures. I sat beside him, because I needed to catch my breath. I looked over to where the three creatures were. The only one that was still standing only stood still. A few seconds later, it focused on the sky, and let out a horrifying screech.

The other two then, as if on command, got back up seemingly unharmed.

"What? That is impossible." I said to myself.

One of them charged towards me. But I was still to tired to move. All I could do, was hold my head down and close my eyes bracing for impact, but then...

"Hey! Are you okay miss?" Hearing this voice made me jump. I opened my eyes, and turned around, but whoever said that shot past my vision, resulting in a blur.

I heard the creature that was nearest me yell in pain, and then collapse. I turned around to see exactly what caused it.

It appeared to be a young male. He was wearing a light blue tunic with sliver edgings. His boots were cloud white, with some light blue lines in them. He was also wearing what appeared to be sliver Chain-mail beneath the tunic. He had a shield on his back that had an emblem on it, but I could not tell what the emblem was for. In his left hand, he had a well-polished sword with a dark blue guard on it, that had three small triangles, outlining one bigger triangle in gold on it.

He turned to me, and I took note of his face, but could not recognize him. He had Zircon blue eyes, and golden hair.

"I hope im not intruding on anything, am I?"

"...Huh? Oh no. Who are you?"

"Me? My name is..." _Rawr!_

"Sorry miss. Lets catch up on the formalities later. Midna!"

Just then something appeared out of the young man's shadow, and landed on his shoulder.

I stared in complete amazement. I have never seen anything like this before. It appeared to be an imp-like creature. But something was different about this one. It had long black hair that ended with a fiery orange tip. Its eyes were almost the same color of the young man's eyes.

"You ready?" The young man said to the imp he called, 'Midna', as he turned to face the last two standing creatures.

"Yea. Lets rap this up, and talk to the girl." Midna replied.

_Midna can talk? What kind of a place is this?_

Midna hovered off of the man's shoulder, and was levitating in the same fashion as Duke, in front of the remaining two. Just then, its hair began slowly shooting up on its own, forming a hand of some sort. It was forming an energy bolt, and it shot it on the ground, and it erupted, simultaneously knocking both of the creatures to the ground.

The first creature in front of me dispersed into thinner particles of what appeared to be pure dark matter, and ascended into the sky. The other two did the same thing.

The young man turned towards me again, and offered his hand in helping me up. I took his hand, and he pulled me to my feet.

As I was dusting myself off, 'Midna' landed back on the man's shoulder, and folded its arms across its chest.

"So, who are you two anyways?" The young man asked me.

"Rita. Rita Mordio, and this here...", I said motioning to Yuri, still unconscious, "...is Yuri Lowell."

"Oh I see. My name is Link. And this, is Midna."

"Ok, Link. But what were those things just now?"

"We call those, Twilight Beasts." He then looked at me with a confused look. "You are not from around here are you?"

"I...where are we?"

"Your in Hyrule Fields, part of the Hyrule Kingdom."

"Is this part of the Iilycian Continent?"

"Of the what?" He asked me looking more confused now.

"Of the...never mind. Is there somewhere here I can get help for Yuri?"

"One second." Link closed his eyes, as did Midna. A few moments later, a light appeared to the right of us. I turned to notice a crystallized energy dispersing. In the midst of it, a woman appeared. She was wearing a Violet dress, with a sliver embroidery on the top left. The dress covered her legs almost entirely, except the sliver slippers she was wearing. She was also wearing sliver gloves, and what appeared to be a golden Tiara on her head. Her hair stretched down her back, to the end of her torso.

"You are miss Rita Mordio, I take it?" The lady asked me.

"Wait...how do you know my name?" I asked her suspecting something.

"These two just told me. You just became acquainted with my brother, the hero of Hyrule. He can speak to me with his mind."

All I could do at this point was look amazed. I had so many questions, and I wanted to study Link. I could not even begin to fathom everything that was happening.

"That is Yuri Lowell then?" I nodded. She walked over to him, and placed her right hand on his forehead. She mumbled something, and Yuri vanished with the same crystallized energy that she appeared in.

"What did you do with Yuri?" I asked her.

"I teleported him to my castle."

"Your castle? Then you are..."

"Yes. I am the princess. But come, take my hand. I will explain more when we get there." She held out her hand. Reluctantly, I took it.

And in a similar fashion, we vanished.

I just hope the others are okay...

* * *

**Hooray for crossovers! **

**This is indicating that I can now refresh my ideas between my two stories. I have NOT stopped writing for "A Twili's Hero". I will be updating one on such and such date, and the other on such and such date.**

**Thanks for the reads, ahead of time. L8r!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...Here we are.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Neither series I own...lest I go do a HOSTAIL TAKOEVAAAAAA!1!1**

**(not really)**

* * *

_Several minutes later..._

**Rita's POV:**

"So...is this...your castle?" I asked Zelda, as we were in her Royal Chambers. She nodded.

"So...will Yuri be okay?" I asked, hearing the grief in my own voice as I sat down at her table, in one of the chairs. She sat across from me.

"Yes. He will be fine. However...", Zelda's expression gets serious, "...I must say, the magic I sensed enshrouding his mental stature, was unlike anything I ever seen...it was full of virtue...and ominous at the same time."

"The good part of the magic, would have been Estelle..." I said softly, unable to stop the tears coming out of my eyes.

Zelda quickly switched seats, so she was sitting next to me, and she put her hand on my shoulder. She saw I was still crying, and so she pulled me towards her, and embraced me. I couldn't help myself, but to feel safe in her embrace. After a few seconds later, I stopped crying. Zelda let me go,

"I'm sorry about your friend...for what it's worth..." Zelda apologized, with sadness in her eyes.

"I...I miss her..." I found myself stuttering that out.

"I know...I know...I'll do whatever I can to help you." Zelda responded.

"I just hope Yuri feels well soon...I..."I cut myself off, remembering that I was not alone. Zelda put a grin on her face, and looked at me, as if trying to read my thoughts...and I think she did.

"It's okay...I won't tell him." Zelda said, smiling.

"T-t-tell him what?" I felt my face turning 3 different shades of red.

"Tee hee! You know what you want, is all I gotta say." Zelda responded, getting up from her chair, and heading towards the door.

"It's...it's nothing l-l-like that!" I shouted, flailing my arms. She just laughed, and stopped at the door.

"By the way, anything that's mine, is yours too. My Room is your room." She told me, before exiting.

I took a minute to look around her room. It was almost exactly like Estelle's room. Except, Zelda's room was a little bigger. Her room had a medieval theme. It had in it, a dresser the size of Barbatos. There were eight drawers on it. As I looked inside of them, 4 of which were empty. 1 had Zelda's...eh...unmentionables. The other drawer, contained her dresses. The third one, had some accessories in it. What she kept in the last drawer, however, was interesting.

"What is...are these..."

"It looks like you found my formula books." Zelda said as she was now standing at the doorway.

"You study formula magic too?" I asked her, looking perplexed. She nodded. " But you already know advanced magic. So why would you need to know formula magic too?"

"Because...you never know what you will need, in today's world." She replied.

"True."

"Besides, there is something you should look at."

"Something...I should look at?" She walked over to me, took my hand, and proceeded to lead me through the door.

She led me down a hallway, downstairs, and past the central chamber. It was until, she took me down the flight of stairs, leading to their under-chambers, is where she stopped. She pointed towards one of the doors, leading lower in. I approached the door, and that is when I began to smell it.

"Aer...there is an overwhelming concentration of Aer down here."

"Aer?...What is Aer?" She asked, as I turned to see the quizzed look on her face.

"It's...a form of...well...lets just say its a form of life-force for now. I'll explain it later. But yea, it's unsafe for anyone to be down there without suffocating under the pressure."

"Oh...that makes sense. But why do you think Aer, is forming down there?"

"Anything could be the reason...maybe our presence being here...maybe..." And then it hit me. If Aer is here, then that should mean one thing for certain.

"Zelda, we have to go outside."

"Why?"

"No time. We have to hurry." She nodded, and power-walked heading outside from the Central Chamber, with me behind her. She ordered one of her servants to lower the drawbridge. As we stepped out into the city's uptown, I looked up.

"...The Adephagos..." I stated sternly. Just as I had predicted, what looked like ripples in the sky, were certainly there. This entire area was in danger.

"The..Ade..phagos?" Zelda asked me once again, confused as to what was happening. I looked at her.

"It's an entity of Aer consumption. It is very...and I use that term heavily...dangerous to Hyrule."

"I don't get it...", Zelda began, turning towards me, "...If it eats Aer, then how is it dangerous? It sounds like it is regulating the flow of Aer." The fact that she even could understand what she just said, downright amazed me. She could catch on easily if I explained it to her, so I gathered my thoughts, and began.

"Not quite...", I began facing her now, "...you remember me saying that Aer was similar to life force?" She nodded. "Well, a long time ago, where I come from, people called the Ancients from the Geraios civilization, created many hi-tech Blastia." I said, holding up my belt. She nodded, following every word I said.

"This is no where near as hi-tech. It isn't even a Blastia. However, it will have to suffice for now. This lets me channel Aer into my attacks. Similar to how Blastia channels Aer into your everyday things. Lights...barriers...energy...fountains...you name it, there was a Blastia for it, during the Geraios civilization."

"Sounds like these made living life, easier." Zelda commented. I nodded.

"It sure did. However, the Blastia the Ancients used, were far too consuming of the Aer during this time, causing the Aer to taint itself. This caused the creation of the Adephagos. An entity created from the tainted Aer." I said pointing up. She looked up into the center of the Adephagos.

"I still don't get how that could be bad." Zelda said, after fixating her gaze on the Adephagos.

"This is an entity that feeds on Aer...since the Aer that comes from the planet is tainted...and since Aer can be converted from one's own life force..."

"The Adephagos will convert all life into Aer, and then feed on it." Zelda finished, looking at me with worry.

"You caught on quick." I complimented her evidently genius mind. She smiled, as if saying thanks.

"So, how do you stop it?" She asked me.

"Well..." I began again, "The way to stop it...or so we theorized...was to convert all of the current Blastia into a new formula altogether, called Mana, with the help of 4 elemental spirits."

"Elemental spirits...like guardians of their respective elements?" Zelda asked, trying to get a better understanding. I nodded, surprised at her ability to comprehend everything I was telling her. She is definitely smarter than several of the top Mages, back in Aspio.

"We succeeded with doing so, creating a weapon called, 'Brave Vesperia'...", I closed my eyes, recalling the events, "...When we went to destroy the Adephagos, a man named Duke stepped in our way, saying that since it was the Ancient's fault, he was going to convert all life, into a weapon aimed at the heart of the Adephagos, claiming humans unfit to live."

"...That is not right at all..."Zelda began, causing me to open my eyes, with a surprised look on my face, "...If Blastia created by people were to blame, why not risk the greed of man, instead of man itself? If your formula would restore balance in the world's Aer...then it sounds like the perfect way to go, instead of vacating an entire planet."

"...Zelda, I agree with you wholeheartedly. Honestly..." I said, turning to her, showing signs of relief, "...I thought you wouldn't even acknowledge anything I was saying."

"How can I disagree, when the proof is right on my doorstep, literally?" Zelda responded with a chuckle.

"Zelda...I hate to be asking you this but-"

"Of course I will help."

"What?" She smiled again.

"After hearing all of this, you wouldn't be able to tell me NOT to help."

"Are you sure?...Cause of what happened with Estelle...I..." She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Rita...don't worry about me. After all, if it all ends well, then even if I was to die, it was worth it. I would gladly sacrifice my own life, if it meant the entire world was safe."

_...They are just alike..._I thought to myself, unable to contain the happiness I was now glowing with.

"Zelda..."

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For...well...everything." She hugged me. And for some reason, even though we just met an hour ago, I returned the gesture.

"Rita...even though we just met, it feels like I have known you for several years. Almost like a sister to me."

"A...sister..." I whispered to myself, as she let me go.

"Don't you think we should go and check on Yuri?" Zelda asked.

"You're right. Oooo I hope he is well."

"I _bet _you do." Zelda retorted with a grin hounding her face, returning inside of the castle.

"Oooo you...grrrrrrrr" I huffed, following behind her.

**Yuri Lowell POV:**

_"...Only then did humans listen to the words of the Entelexeia. __Our world has seen many sacrifices. Yet humans committed the same offense. And they will again._

_Those who eat away and ruin this world…_

_Those who would change the world for their own continued existence… _

_They are apostles of destruction greater than even the Adephagos..."_

"DUKE!" I screamed, forcing myself to jolt into a sitting position. Just then, I began to feel a tad bit lightheaded. I remembered, that I was no longer on the spiral Draco.

"Must have been a bad dream..." I said scratching my head. "...But where am I?" I looked around the room I was in, but I could not recognize it as any tavern I have been too. The room's furnishings were elegant, to say the least. If anything, I would bet it was a guest room for a princess. I lowered my head, as I began recollecting the events that lead up to this situation...until...

"IDIOT!"

"Wha-OW!" I felt somebody hit my head. I looked up, and noticed that Rita, who was standing beside the bed, hit me for NO REASON! I also noticed a girl in a Violet dress leaning against the door, smiling.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her, rubbing my head. I stopped when I noticed she dropped her head.

"Because I...i.."

"Rita..." I said her name softly, and she looked up, tears swelling inside her eyes. She sat beside me on the bed, and looked kinda...affectionately at me, embracing me. I almost fell over from the force.

"What the hell...why did...you could have...you could have DIED, retard!" She scolded me, while she buried her face in my chest.

"I'm sorry..." I returned her gesture, embracing her. I looked over Rita's shoulder, at the girl in the violet Dress, only to notice her grinning at me, and then turning around.

"...'Sorry' would not cut if if you died, you know? I thought I lost you for good...don't scare me like that again."

"Awww...and here I thought you hated me!" I said trying to lighten her mood up. She kinda cringed at that sentence, and pushed me off of her. Her face literally became a tomato, flushed with red, as she turned away from me.

"Rita...You might as well come clean. What's on your mind?" I asked her, turning her face with my left hand, so she was looking at me.

" Yuri...", She began, , "...There is so-s-something I need to tell you..." She said, her expression changing from embarrassed, to nervousness.

"Relax, shorty." I began to poke fun of her. I realized the only way she was gonna tell me, is if she was angry. And sure enough, she threw my hands off of her face, and...

"W-w-who are you calling SHORT? Ooooo _Yuri Lowell..." _She began showing the irritation mixing from being unable to talk in straight sentences, to being aggravated, "...I would scorch you alive if I didn't Lov-" She cut herself off, by covering her mouth, with her hands. Her eyes grew big, unable to comprehend what she just let slip out.

One thing was for sure. I was not expecting THAT, to come from Rita. And here I thought she hated everything that was not Blastia, or Estelle related.

"So Riiita...care to explain that last bit?" I asked her in a joking tone, grinning, crossing my arms.

"W-well, what I m-m-meant to...say is um..." she said from underneath her hands covering her mouth still.

"Rita...you have got to relax." I said in a soft tone. And then, I did something I thought I'd never do for her. I pulled her hands, down from her mouth, with my left hand. I then, used my right hand to position her face, to make sure she could only look at me. Her eyes were getting big with a mix of excitement, and embarrassment. Then, I leaned in and quickly pressed my lips against her forehead.

"Now...you wanna try that again?" I asked her, letting her face, and hands go. She grew red again, and looked down, searching her thoughts for words to say. And then...

"Yuri...", she sighed, "...I don't want you to die okay?...Cause...cause I wouldn't wanna lose you and...", she looked up at me, still red, "...I...I..."

I cocked my head.

"I want to be...by your side." She finished, with her eyes filling with an emotion I would have never thought present in Rita.

"By my side? But aren't you already-"

"NO!" She shouted, making me jump. She saw how she scarred me, and took my right hand, in her left hand.

"Yuri...I don't mean 'by your side' as in this adventure...I wanna have our own adventure...Yuri...", She gulped...

"...I...love you."

I kinda knew that already. And when I glanced in the violet dress wearing, woman's direction, who was facing us now, the smirk on her face let me know she knew it already too.

"I understand if...you don't feel the same way about me..." She said, letting sadness mix in with her voice, fixing her gaze downward, at the bed.

"Rita..." I began, but quickly decided on a different way I would relieve her of the doubt, obviously picking at her mind. I used my free hand, and cupped her cheek again. I tilted her face, so she was looking me directly in my eyes. I leaned in, and softly pressed my lips against hers, causing her eyes to grow wide. I heard a gasp come from both Rita, and the other woman still standing in the door.

A few seconds later, she let go of my hand, and wrapped my neck in her arms, intensifying the kiss. After a minute of trading tongue-slaps, she broke the kiss, and buried her head in my shoulder, still embracing me.

"Does that answer your questions?" I asked Rita. She nodded, without picking her head up.

"Honestly, I already knew."

"How..how did you know I loved you?" She asked, her voice muffled by my shoulder.

"Because...I knew it was you taking care of me, after I passed out. It had to be you. And then, it was what Estelle told me." She let me go, and looked at me confused.

"When did Estelle tell you?"

"Just before I passed out from the energy clash with her, and Duke. When my eyes shut I heard something whisper something to me."

"Which was?"

"..._Take care of Rita...as she will take care of you in a way I can't..._"

"Yuri.."

"Don't worry Rita. I share the same feelings towards you, that you have towards me." I comforted her, smiling.

"Yuri, I'm sorry to cut in..." The woman at the door cut in, walking to the foot of the bed, and sitting down.

"Oh that's right, Zelda..." Rita got up, and walked over towards the chair in the corner, and picked up my sword.

"So your name is Zelda?" I asked the woman in the violet dress, getting out of the bed, and turning to face her. She nodded.

"Yuri...the Adephagos is still hovering above the sky."

I clenched my fist at the sentence.

"Where is Duke?" I asked Zelda. She shrugged.

"From what Rita told me, its quite possible both Estelle and Duke-"

_BOOM!_

An explosion, with the force of an earthquake, cut Zelda off, and sent all of us to the canvas.

After I got up, and helped Rita and Zelda to their feet, a man In what appeared to be a light blue Tunic, ran inside the room, with what looked like an Imp on his shoulder.

"Zelda. Rita. Yuri.", The man in the tunic called each of us.

"Link. Midna...what was that?" Zelda asked them...and by them, I mean BOTH of them...I never seen an imp like that.

"He..is back" the imp called 'Midna' said to Zelda.

"You don't mean..."

"...Ganondorf..."

* * *

**E/N**

**First thing, I was reading reviews from the past chapter, and several people was unsure as to why was Link wearing the light blue Tunic. Mainly for two things. One, being that I don't follow the plots of either story, making it either more, or less...i hope MORE, interesting for the reader.**

**The other reason, this story is more or less, a direct alternative universe from my other story, "A Twili's Hero." This one begins directly after the events of 'Fun in the sun'. In unseen events, Link/Midna decide to teleport themselves back to the Hyrule plains, to make sure they got every Twilight beast.**

**Later bros, and thanks to ShadowLord for offering sincere condolences.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Ganon...**

* * *

**A/N So like..."A Twili's Hero" won't be updating before Saturday. It will be Sunday. Just a heads up.**

**Also, I was wondering if I should start a poll. With the question being...**

"**Do guys shelter a softer side? Why/why not?"**

**So like...if you review, and if you feels like it, answer this, in the box please? You get a cookie!**

**Disclaimer: Exactly what the word implies. Do I look Japanese to you? O.O**

* * *

**Yuri Lowell POV:**

"Um...who is Ganondorf?" I asked, perplexed. Link, mouth draping, stared at me with disbelief. Rita handed me my sword.

"You don't know?" Link asked me. I shook my head.

"Bro, you have to realize, they are not from around here." Zelda added in.

"Yea...that does make sense." Link replied.

"Yuri, from the sounds of it..." Rita began, retaking her seat beside me, "...Ganondorf is this place's equivalent to Duke."

"Then...he is a bad guy right?"

"Very." Link, Zelda, and Midna chimed in.

"Well alright! Let's go get this guy!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed, and between Link, with Midna on his shoulder, and Zelda.

"Yuri, you're gonna hurt yourself." Rita said, in a scolding tone.

"If I do, you will be there right?", I asked, turning to Rita.

"_Yes, _but that's not the point.", she replied, dropping her head.

"So what's your point?"

"Well...um...SHUT UP!" She shouted, signs of her fiery quick temper, that I like, taking over.

"Whooo! Don't lose that fire. I love it!" I added in, taking her right hand with my left, and pulling her off of the bed.

"You're lucky I love you." Rita sighed in defeat.

"That I am." I added in, smiling. She smiled back.

"Link, where did that explosion come from?" Zelda asked him.

"...huh? OH right.". Link must have been in a daydream. Midna placed her palm on her forehead, leaning down, and releasing a deep sigh.

"It came from the plains, directly outside of the Castle.", Link finished.

"Well now, lets go and kick this guy's butt." I added in.

"Yuri, are you always ready for a fight?" Midna asked me. I smirked.

"Those who walked my shoes, know I love fighting enemies." Yuri answered. (In other words, if you haven't played "Tales of Vesperia", go head/desk yourself.)

"Alright. Well, lets go." Zelda stated, as she left the room, with Link, and Midna following suit. I began to walk behind them, until I felt Rita tugging my shirt.

"Rita?", I called to her, seeing that grief was eating away at her.

"Yuri...be careful.", she answered back. I pulled her in for a hug.

"Rita, as long as you're watching my back, I'll make it.". She returned the gesture.

"Good. Cause if you get hurt, I'm going to be mad."

"Sounds feisty." Rita loosened her right arm, and thumped my forehead.

We broke the embrace. "Ready?" I asked her. She nodded. "Let's go." I walked out of the room, with Rita behind me.

**Link POV:**

Zelda, Midna, and I were standing in the plains, trying to see into the dust of the explosion we heard earlier.

"I can't see a thing." Zelda said.

"Me either. Be on your guard." She nodded, and held her right hand, openly, in the air. Then, a strand of light, stretched itself out, to be about a foot long. When Zelda closed her hand, the strand of light flashed. And when the light dimmed, a golden bow was in it's place.

"I wanna do something like that." Midna whined, causing Zelda to giggle.

"Midna...you have a vast pool of Twili Magic." I added in.

"But, I never had a chance to use a bow before." She replied.

"Alright...when everything is back to normal, how about if I show you?".

"Deal." Midna replied, smiling.

As the dust cleared, the only thing we could see, was a crater in the ground. It looked, as if something, that held great altitude, crash-landed here. As we inched our way closer, something shot out of the crater. We looked up, and saw a round sphere of pure darkness.

"Ganon...", I started.

"...How...", Zelda added in.

"...Did you even get here?", Midna finished.

"AhhHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!". The sphere dispersed, to reveal the King of Darkness, the holder of the Tri-Force of Power, Ganon. "This new power..." He began, clinching his fist, "...it's magnificent!"

"What new power?" I responded, pulling the Master Sword from its holster, letting it hang freely from my left side.

By this time, Yuri and Rita ran beside us. So now, it would be five, versus one.

"You don't know? Well just look above you!". I stared upwards, into the heart of the 'Adephagos', as I got word from Zelda through her Telepathy earlier. "The Adephagos, has an enormous supply of pure energy! And I, with the help of a certain friend, have managed to convert it's power, using my Tri-Force."

"You...do you have ANY idea, what your doing?", Yuri shot back, drawing his sword.

"He tampered with the Adephagos...that can't be good." Rita added in.

"You still don't get it. It's not as simple as converting it's energy. I...have FULL CONTROL, over the Adephagos!"

"WHAT?", all five of us exclaimed in unison.

"And, it's all thanks to..." Ganon draws out his blade..."...This weapon."

Upon seeing it, I heard a gasp from Yuri.

"...Dein Nomos...", Yuri took a few steps ahead, so that now he was in front. "How, did YOU obtain Dein Nomos?"

"Ahh, so that is what my friend's Name is, eh?" Ganondorf replied, ignoring Yuri's original question, staring at Dein Nomos in amazement.

"Yuri, enough talk. We need to take him down." Rita added in, tugging on Yuri's right arm.

"You don't need to tell me twice." He replied, without looking back at Rita.

Yuri pulled his sword arm back, and closed his eyes.

"What is he...", I began, but was cut off by Rita.

"Savage Wolf Fury..." ,Rita replied, "..it's the fastest attack known to man."

"The...fastest?" Midna asked in awe. Rita nodded.

"O' Brilliant Blade of coldest steel...", Yuri chanted, as his blade begins to glow with a sky blue aura, as we, except Rita, stare in amazement. "...Rend the infinite darkness...". The light around Yuri's blade intensifies.

"And what is this? You Honestly expect to hit me with your pa-UGH!" Ganondorf began, but was cut off by Yuri instantly slashing him, literally zipping behind him, twelve feet, in the air.

"How did...Yuri do that?" I asked, talking to no one in particular. Rita turned towards me.

"It's his Mystic Arte.", Rita responded, turning away from me, and back towards Ganondorf and Yuri, as did I.

"And crush my enemies into nothing!" Yuri was now moving at light-speed, constantly slashing Ganondorf, nailing every single attack. He was appearing, and disappearing in flashes of light around Ganondorf.

"Savaaage WOLF FURY!", Yuri exclaimed, as he slashed Ganondorf, after what appeared to be twenty plus slashes.

And as Yuri brought his arm down, five streams of blue light, appeared above Ganondorf's head. Slashing down at mock speed, the streams caught Ganondorf's head, sending him careening to the canvas with a loud bang.

Yuri landed directly where he started. In front of us.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Yuri cheerfully said.

"I don't think that will be the end of it Yuri." I chimed in.

"Are you sure bro? Cause not to many enemies remain standing aft-AH!" Yuri was literally flung past us, tumbling on the dirt behind us. We all turned to face him.

"YURI!" I heard Rita shout in fear, as she ran towards Yuri's side.

"Now, as I was saying..." I heard Ganondorf's voice, causing me to turn.

He was walking towards us. I assumed a battle stance, Midna began charging her magic, and Zelda began training her arrows targeting Ganondorf.

"Come now Link. Do you really expect to beat me? NOW?" Ganondorf's voice sickened me.

"Of course. You won't get away wit-"

"Like you can stop me!" Ganondorf cut me off, laughing maniacally.

Midna fired several power spheres at Ganondorf, who knocked them away with his hand. They were colliding with the ground, causing small earth-shaking results. Ganondorf, held out his left hand, and shot an extremely quick bolt of dark energy, sending Midna flying backwards.

"MIDNA!". As she eventually knocked Ganondorf's attack aside, she was still out of breath. She collapsed where she was floating at, gasping for air. I turned towards Ganondorf with rage in mind.

I charged in.

**Ganondorf's POV:**

_This fool Link really is trying to rush me. Really? Well lets not leave him disappointed._

Link tried to do a overhead vertical swing. I caught it with my bare hand, flinging the deluded boy aside hard, like a rag doll. I heard him collide with a thin tree, breaking it with the sheer force I used.

"LINK!". I heard the Princess screaming his name, and I turned to face her. Zelda tried to help him, sending a rain of Light arrows, arching in the air, and then downwards on my position. Must have been a new trick she learned.

"Impressive, _Princess." _I sarcastically complimented her, as I raised my left hand, forming a barrier of pure energy from the Adephagos. The barrier blocked every single arrow that would have normally fatally wounded me, sending them bouncing off of the barrier, and onto the ground.

"However..." I began again, teleporting directly in front of Zelda. She stared at me, with new-found conviction in her eyes, that I haven't seen before.

"You...are not strong enough, anymore." I pulled my left hand as far back as possible, and swung, unleashing a massive energy burst doing so. It collided with the ground, causing dust, and debris, to scatter. When the smoke cleared, I was sure I had killed her. However, she was not there.

"What? Where did that girl run off to?" I shockingly said, looking around the battlefield for her. She was nowhere to be seen until...

"Stalagmite!". I heard that girl they call, 'Rita', cast some spell, and I decided to cast another barrier, using my left hand again. I felt the earth shaking, but I ignored it.

"Are you going to try the same thing as-UNG!". I began losing my footing, as the ground beneath me was crumbling into itself, and then sharp pointed edges shot up from the ground. I barely jumped to the side, and out of the way in time.

"You little...I will GET YOU, Rita!". After I regained my footing, I looked up, and saw the girl, holding Zelda, floating above my head.

**Rita's POV:**

I was hovering fifteen feet in the air, holding Zelda by her waist.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you. If you hadn't been there, I would have been done for."

"Whatever you need Zelda." I landed, several yards away from the fight, gently dropping Zelda. She landed on her feet, and she turned to face me, still hovering about three feet off the ground.

"I'm going back, to help the boys."

"I'm going too." Zelda added in. I shook my head.

"Don't."

"What? Why?"

"Trust me Zelda. It's for the-NGH!". I felt a massive hand, clutching my throat, from behind. I tried to break free, but the force, presumably Ganondorf's hand infused with pure Aer Energy, was too strong. Zelda tried to free me, but Ganondorf's free hand slapped her, with enough force to send her several feet in the opposite direction.

"Zel...Da!"I was no longer levitating on my own. He was holding me above the ground, and lifted me higher.

"I told you didn't I?" Ganondorf said, turning me around in his hand, to face him, while he was choking me. I began to feel a bit lightheaded, as I was starting to have extreme difficulty breathing.

"Go...to...hell!" I shot back, despite losing air. He squeezed harder. My arms fell limp, on both sides...i began losing consciousness...

"RITA! NO!" I heard somebody from far behind. I could not make out who it was. By now, I was almost passed out, when I was immediately thrust forward, and dropped on the ground, face first. I was still without air, nor could I move, so I literally choked, trying to regain composure.

"Grrrr...why you!" I heard Ganondorf growl, implying that somebody forced Ganondorf to let me go. I heard him turn around, and begin single battle with whoever it was.

"Rita! Rita! Please be okay!" I recognized that voice. It was Zelda. She ran over towards me, turned me over, and began pulling me to safety. After literally dragging me several feet, she knelled down. She then placed my head in her lap, and she placed her hand on my chest. I could feel her using some type of curative spell, cause I regained some of my energy. Well...enough to talk to Zelda.

"Zelda...what are you...doing?" I tried to ask her, but she placed her index finger over my mouth, inferring that she wants me to remain quiet.

"Shut up. I'm helping you. " She replied sternly, moving her finger, and placing both hands on my chest. I was beginning to feel better.

"But I-"

"No butts, Rita." I sighed in defeat, and turned my head to face the battle going on between Ganondorf, and...Yuri?

**Yuri Lowell POV:**

This fight was intense. I was NOT letting him get away with hurting Rita.

I swung reverse vertical from below. He blocked it, and tried to backhand swing horizontally. I ducked it, and tried to counter with a jumping slash. He just deflected me, sending me back several feet.

"This is getting nowhere." I mumbled to myself. Ganondorf began charging. I rushed in as well.

Every time he slashed, I dodged it. Every time I tried to counter attack, he would simply block it. This was ending in nothing, but deadlock every time.

We rushed each other one more time, causing our blades to meat in a challenge-of-power struggle. I pushed against his blade as hard as I could. He was just simply bigger than I was, so, in a few seconds, he was winning the struggle. He pushed me away, causing me to lose my footing and fall.

He walked over me, and raised his sword, standing on mine, to prevent me from countering.

"Now, Yuri Lowell, you die."

"Heh. Well, it was a good game." I added in. He smirked. I heard Rita faintly call for me to get out of the way. Not that it mattered, without my blade.

I just closed my eyes...

_STAB!_

…

...Silence...

I traced my hand down my torso until..

"...Nothing?"

"Heh, don't lose your cool yet Yuri." I was glad to hear that voice, who I recognized as Midna. I opened my eyes, to find Link's sword, infused with Midna's magic, protruding through Ganondorf's chest.

Link pulled his blade out swiftly, and helped me to my feet. Ganondorf had his hand over his wound, with his mouth dropped. Link, with Midna on his shoulder, and I, walked over to the girls.

"Rita...are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded, and Zelda lifted her up, and gently placed her in my lap, causing me to knell down.

"Yuri..I thought I told you to be...careful." Rita tried to scold me. She was still tired.

"You're one to talk." I replied. I placed my hand on her forehead. She took my hand with hers, turned it over, and kissed it.

"Yuri...I love you."

"Same Rita. I love you too."

"You...BRATS!" Ganondorf shouted, causing us to to turn towards his direction.

"Well, that's what you get, beast." Link retorted. We all nodded.

Ganondorf closed his eyes. His wound began stitching itself together.

"What in the hell..." I mumbled. His wound closed completely, he smirked at us.

"Well now. It looks like I have played enough with you today." He began levitating towards the air, and towards the Adephagos.

"Wait!" Midna shouted, as Ganondorf continued higher in the air.

"I will be back in eight days." Ganondorf replied, disappearing in a dark flash, in the sky.

"Eight days." I sighed.

"Yea...that doesn't leave us much time does it?", Rita asked. I nodded.

"So, what will you do?" Midna asked.

"Well, I believe there may have been others who were with us beforehand, that may be lost somewhere here." I responded. Rita was now standing up, and we were all in a collective circle.

"Others?" Zelda asked. Rita nodded.

"There was five others..." Rita began, "...Karol. Judith. Repede, Yuri's Dog. An old pervert named Raven. And the most annoying little girl ever, Patty Fluer."

"I wonder...", I began thinking out loud, "...Since we left Flynn at the formula base of the Tower of Tarquan, will he be here too..."

Rita grabbed my left hand with her right, and I turned to face her. "There may be that chance. So what should we do?" She looked into my eyes, as innocently as ever..._Rita...Innocent?_

"Well...I think we should see if we can't find everyone else." I scratched my head with my free hand.

"We will need all of the help we can get, if we are to win in eight days."

"Well, now you can sure count us in." I turned to face Link, Midna, and Zelda.

"Are you guys sure you want to-"

"Yuri, Rita already tried to talk me out of it." Zelda began, "...and I denied it. I just cannot idly stand by, while you, or she, is out there launching themselves in harms way."

"Surely you see-"

"Dude, just give up." Link added in, cutting me off. "Once she has made up her mind, it is virtually impossible to change it."

"Hey!" Zelda whined at Link, crossing her arms and pouting, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well alright. Where do we get started?" I asked everyone. They all looked at each other confused.

"...Oh yea, that's right. We have no leads...great.". I had to remind myself, cause it just felt like I hit my head with a virtual hammer.

"Well I know of where we could start." Link added in.

"Telma's Bar?" Zelda asked. Midna Nodded.

"It seems everyone knows everything about somebody there, anyways.", Midna said.

"...Sounds like a plan. Shall we get started?" I asked everyone. They all nodded.

And with that, and with Zelda taking the lead, she led us heading back to the capital city.

* * *

**E/N**

**A more than average length Chapter, imo TBQH!**

**Thanks to those who support, read, and to ShadowLord. R&R FOLKS! See yall Sunday!**


End file.
